The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for conditioning liquid fuel prior to the combustion thereof in an internal combustion engine.
In a conventional internal combustion engine, air and vaporized liquid fuel are mixed together in a predetermined ratio. This mixture is then delivered to the combustion chamber or chambers of the engine. Typically, the liquid fuel is vaporized by a carburetor or some type of fuel injection means. The liquid fuel is generally delivered to the carburetor or fuel injection means by means of a fuel pump.
In providing an engine which operates at optimum efficiency, it is necessary that the fuel experiences complete combustion in the combustion chambers of the engine. Hence, by improving the combustion of the fuel in the combustion chambers of the engine, the efficiency of the engine will likewise be improved. The consequence of incomplete combustion of the fuel correspondingly lowers the efficiency of the engine and also increases the amount of pollutants exhausted therefrom. In an effort to alleviate the problems of incomplete combustion, additives have been provided in fuel for increasing the combustibility of the fuel. However, such additives may cause the production of other pollutants which are harmful to the public.
Devices have been patented for attempting to increase the efficiency of an engine through improving the combustion of fuel therein. One such patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,700 granted to Conner, entitled, "Pre-Vaporization System", discloses a system which includes microwave generation means for pre-vaporizing fuel for an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,019, granted to Brandt et al., entitled, "Fuel Heating Apparatus", discloses a fuel heating apparatus which includes a heating coil for heating fuel prior to its combustion in an engine. Other patented devices for heating fuel prior to the combustion thereof are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,110,296, granted to Lundi; 2,205,388, granted to Boatright et al.; 1,472,264, granted to Beck; 1,447,640, granted to Bernett; and 1,212,595, granted to Williams.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,605, granted to Stephenson et al., entitled, "Fuel Conditioning", discloses a device having copper screens and nickel screens which serve the functions of pro-oxidants and catalysts. Gas flows through the screens prior to the combustion thereof.